Only adventures wait
by scarredwonders
Summary: My first ever fan-fiction, thought I might upload this story I made please give back honest feedback and how I could possibly improve.


**Only adventures wait**

sorry if I spell Kenai's name wrong since I kept getting the spelling wrong but this is my first ever fan-fiction and have 2 more chapters finished already

**Chapter.1- spring**

Spring was only round the corner and it was the time when Koda and Kenai were waking up from their long hibernation; it was Nita's first time hibernating so Kenai wanted to plan something for her. Kenai stretched outwards letting out a big yawn. "You awake Koda" he said tiredly. Koda popped up from behind him with a large grin being pointed straight at Kenai's face. "You ready to go get something to eat Kenai." Kenai now on all fours walked outside to the sound of noisy birds and forest animals making sounds in the nearby bushes. "Aren't we going to wake Nita?" Koda said in an enthusiastic loud tone. Kenai put a paw over Koda's mouth so that he doesn't wake up Nita and the sleeping nocturnal animals. Kenai whispered "No, not yet let's surprise her with some fish and berries to congratulate her on her first hibernation." Koda rubbed his chin and let out a muffled whisper "oh I see." Kenai checking if the area was quiet was having his arm being pawed at by a muffled Koda saying "trying to breath, Kenai" Koda now out of Kenai's grip suggests that they go speak to the other bears, Tug mostly and tell them what we're going to do for Nita. Kenai nodding at the idea races Koda to the salmon run since it was not far from their cave. Kenai looking proud of himself says "looks like I won" Koda replied back with "oh well I beat you in all of our other competitions", they look over to see Tug and some other bears all eating fish. "TUG!" Koda shouted when he saw Tug who was delighted to see Koda and Kenai. "KODA!" Tug shouted back giving a little jog he asked what it was like to hibernate again to Kenai "It was good and I know it was relaxing since I had my brother with me and Nita" "talking about Nita, where is she?" Tug said curiously. "Were going to surprise her with fish and berries" said Kenai. "Well isn't that sweet" Tug said. "Kenai's fishing skills have improved since last time he tried to actually catch some fish." Koda said. Tug laughed and put a paw round Kenai and said "finally a proper bear" Kenai rolled his eyes and went along with it, laughing behind him with a large grin on their face was Koda who was holding their side and pointing at Kenai. Kenai got his own back by starting to tickle Koda. "Stop" Koda whimpered out whilst laughing. Kenai laughing as well stops and decides to start another competition on how many fish they could catch. Koda knowing he was a better fish catcher gives Kenai a head of start.

"How many have you caught Kenai?" Koda said. "Eleven" Kenai said in a proud tone. "What about you Koda" "eight but they look bigger than yours and I was also going easy on you so next time I will win for sure" Koda said. Kenai went along with the remark and they went on to getting some berries. Kenai knew all of Koda's berry stories by heart since Koda loved telling them so much to Kenai. "Whoa!" said Koda in a stunned tone. "Look at all those berries." "Race ya" Kenai said while running. Koda giggled and started running after Kenai. "How many berries do you think there are Kenai" "enough to feed a Koda" Kenai said jokingly. Koda laughed and started eating some berries from a nearby bush. Kenai eating a couple of strawberries calls for Koda telling him "it's time to go back" whilst picking up his fish and berries Kenai carried his own collection to the cave along side Koda who was dropping some of his fish and berries. "Nita" Kenai said softly. "Is hibernation over already?" "Yes" said both Kenai and Koda. "We got you some fish and berries" Koda and Kenai both said at the same time. "Thank you Koda and Kenai" "This is a way of saying congratulations to your first hibernation" said Koda. "After you have finished your fish and berries we will go speak to Tug and the other bears down at the salmon run." Kenai said. Nita nodded at the idea and carried on eating.

After finishing the berries and fish all three went to the salmon run to go speak to the other bears. "Hey Tug" said Nita. "Enjoy your morning with Kenai and Koda" "Yes, they are the best" said Nita sweetly whilst looking towards both Kenai and Koda. Tug laughed and asked where they would be going now. "The new season is coming around and what do you plan on doing this year?" said Tug. "Don't know, leave it to Koda to find a new place to go" Kenai said towards Koda. Koda now scratching his head he thought of all the fun places he has been to. "Hmmmm…" After ten minutes of scratching his head he finally reached an idea of where they should go next. "We should go to the mysterious forest" "you easily get lost, very foggy and don't know what might be lurking in their" Koda says energetically "you sure you want to go there?" Kenai asked. "Now that I think about, we shouldn't." After scratching his head for another five minutes' " I know let's go to the ice caves" Koda said. "Nita, do you like the sound of that?" Kenai asked. "Never gone there before, is it fun?" Nita asked curiously. "It's so fun, you get to look at yourself in funny ways, and you get to see Kenai without a fat head" Koda excitedly shouted. Kenai laughed and so did the others. "We better get back to our cave before we go on another adventure." Koda, Kenai and Nita headed back to the cave and all that were heard was Koda talking about the last time he went there with Kenai. Koda running up to their cave entrance jumps up and down chanting "I can't wait to go tomorrow". After ten minutes of hearing Koda speak nonstop about tomorrow, Kenai said "Goodnight Koda" two times in a gentle whisper.


End file.
